Capítulo 2 TERCERA TEMPORADA
by Monica Liliana
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Dany se la agarraba con Jack en vez que con Sawyer?


**TERCERA TEMPORADA**

**EPISODIO 2 **

**¿Cómo hubiera sido si Danny se la agarraba con Jack en vez de con Sawyer?**

Jack abrió los ojos súbitamente.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Sus manos estaban encadenadas.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo era lúgubre.

Había estado allí recostado contra una pared desde el día anterior. Estaba débil. Hacía dos días que no comía ni bebía.

No sabía dónde estaría Sawyer ni de... Kate!

¿Qué habrían hecho con ellos? ¿Estaría bien Kate?

Había podido escuchar unos quejidos de hombre por el intercomunicador que estaba en la pared pero Juliet le había dicho que eran alucinaciones por el efecto de lo que habían usado para dormirlos sumado a que él no quería tomar agua.

Se sentía vencido, atrapado por desconocidos y sin saber cuál sería su interés en ellos. ¿Por qué los habían hecho traer? ¿Qué querían de ellos?

De pronto la puerta de hierro comenzó a crujir, y se abrió, apareciendo una chica. Era rubia, y muy bonita. Vestida con ropa de fajina.

En sus manos traía un baso con agua.

Se le acercó con bastante confianza para ser que Jack había sido bastante hostil hasta ese momento.

Te traje agua Jack

Jack la miró con su expresión cansada. Estaba ojeroso. Transpiraba mucho. No tenía muchas fuerzas.

Quería negarse pero el instinto pudo más y aceptó el agua. Al entrar su boca en contacto con el líquido comenzó a tomar con tanta ansiedad que se atragantaba.

Despacio Jack, despacio.

Se calmó y tomó lentamente.

Quedó mirando fijamente a la chica.

¿Por que nos están haciendo esto?

Ella lo miró y le esbozó una sonrisa

Solamente vine a darte un poco de agua.

Se levantó y salió del lugar cerrando la pesada puerta de hierro.

Afuera de la celda estaba parado Danny mirando con una expresión enojada.

¿Qué estás haciendo Roxana?

Ella se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí como espiando sus movimientos, seguramente había estado en la sala de vigilancia y la había visto con Jack. Era muy celoso.

Sólo le di un poco de a...

Danny la tomó de un brazo antes que terminara la frase

No quiero que te acerques a ese tipo, ¿entendido?

Ella se soltó ofendida y se marchó.

---------------------------

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Jack que seguía recostado contra la pared.

Era Juliet con expresión desesperada.

Jack! necesito tu ayuda.

Jack se quedó mirándola sin entender.

Juliet se acercó, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Lucía una chaqueta de médico ensangrentada y un barbijo caído a la altura del cuello. Tenía el rostro transpirado.

Tengo un problema. Alguien esta muy grave ... necesito tu ayuda.

Mientras le hablaba lo soltaba de las cadenas.

Jack no se resistió y la acompañó, tenía el temor de que fuera por Kate o Sawyer.

Recorrió un largo y oscuro pasillo al salir de su celda y llegó a una sala que tenía aspecto de quirófano maltrecho y abandonado. La luz de su interior lo encandiló. Había estado mucho encerrado en un lugar lúgubre y sus ojos no se acostumbraban tan rápido a la claridad.

En una camilla se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Roxana.

Jack se sorprendió. Hacía unas horas había estado con ella.

¿Qué le sucedió? –mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y comenzaba a revisarlo.

La han herido gravemente. –dijo Juliet con angustia. Parecía ser su amiga- no soy... no soy cirujana, Jack

El la miró como comprendiendo la angustia que sentía.

Voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Juliet le dio una chaqueta de médico y le indicó donde desinfectarse las manos.

Luchó durante unos minutos tratando de sacar las balas, y suturando las heridas sangrantes. Pero a Roxana se le detuvo el corazón.

Desde una sala de observación estaba Danny con sus manos pegadas al vidrio mirando todo con expresión desesperada. Jack miró hacia arriba y lo vio. No se podía escuchar de qué hablaba con Tom pero se notaba que discutían acaloradamente.

Comenzó a hacerle masajes cardíacos una y otra vez.

¿Tenemos para hacerle electroshock?

N... no

Jack la miró indignado. ¿Qué podía hacer él con semejante cuadro?. Decidió seguir con el trabajo de reanimación. Masaje cardíaco y respiración boca a boca.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que desistió.

Negando con la cabeza...

Ya está... se ha ido...

No!!! –Juliet se abalanzó sobre Roxana llorando.

Jack pudo ver como Danny desde arriba le hacía señas amenazantes y salía del lugar.

En un segundo estaba ahí. Irrumpió a los gritos y tomó a Jack de la chaqueta en forma amenazante.

Hijo de puta!! No la salvaste!!!

Levantó a Jack y lo tiró contra la pared. Pero antes que siguiera con su venganza, Tom que había entrado con él al quirófano, lo tomó por detrás y lo detuvo.

Espera!

El muy hijo de puta y sus amigos... tienen la culpa!!! –decía mientras lloraba.

Jack lo miraba mientras trataba de recuperarse del empujón. Estaba muy débil. No entendía qué había sucedido con Roxana. ¿Quiénes de sus amigos la habían herido de muerte? ¿qué estaba sucediendo?.

Juliet se le acercó y le pidió las manos para encadenarlas de nuevo.

Vamos Jack.

Salieron de la sala mientras Tom sostenía con fuerza a Danny que quería atacarlo y seguía gritando desaforadamente.

-------------------------------

Jack volvió a su celda oscura.

Gracias por lo que hiciste por Roxana aunque no la pudieras salvar. –mientras lo libraba de las cadenas.

La detuvo del brazo.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Todo a su tiempo Jack.

Se soltó de él y cerró la puerta, dejando a Jack que lucía su rostro y chaqueta ensangrentados.

--------------------------------

Habían pasado varias horas. Jack no sabía si era de día o noche, pero estaba durmiendo. El agotamiento físico y mental, la falta de comida, lo hacían flaquear.

Un sonido a hierros crujiendo lo hizo despertar.

Del portal abierto asomó la mole de Danny. Venía furioso.

Ahora vas a pagar por lo que le hicieron tu y tus amigos a Roxana!

Jack con pocas fuerzas se incorporó para defenderse.

Danny se le vino encima y lo tomó de la ropa levantándolo con fuerza. Lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared.

Jack le tiró un golpe que dio solo contra el aire. Danny le envió un derechazo justo al medio del estómago, lo que hizo que Jack se doblara de dolor y cayera al piso.

Una vez allí y mientras lo insultaba, comenzó a darle patadas en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que lo hacía levantar del suelo en cada golpe. Jack comenzó a toser escupiendo sangre.

Finalmente le propinó una patada directo a la cabeza haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Jack quedó tendido, en estado semiconsciente, con un tajo en la cien y la boca sangrando.

Danny se acomodó. Estaba furioso. Buscó el arma que tenía en la cintura, la preparó y le apuntó a la cabeza de Jack.

Ahora vas a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Roxana

Pero en ese momento apareció abruptamente Tom y con un arma cargada apuntando a la cabeza de Danny le gritó:

No!!! Detente!!!

Con furia ...

¿Por qué? Él la mató!!

No!!! El no la mató!!... y recuerda que Ben lo necesita!!!

Lo voy a acabar!!!

No puedo dejar que lo mates... baja el arma!!

Unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y luego Danny bajó su arma y con bronca escupió a Jack.

Cuando Ben termine con este tipo... lo quiero para mí!! –señalándose a él mismo con la mano armada.

Y salió de la celda con aspecto totalmente descontrolado de ira.

Tom observó a Jack tirado en el suelo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y salió cerrando ruidosamente la puerta.


End file.
